Cinnamon challenge
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Candy takes the cinnamon challenge. 20th FanFiction! Hurray uh huh hurray happy dance oh yeah!


**20th fan fiction! I wanted to do my first sweedy for my 20th. Well enjoy! And DO NOT DO THE CINNAMON** **CHALLENGE! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kitchen sink**

* * *

whenever Sweet Tooth went out on his own, his _posse _would gather around for game night. Their hooting and hollering could be heard from Sweet Tooth and Candy's bedroom. Inside Candy was sitting on the bed staring at nothing. There was a red slap mark on her freckled cheek and her pink and blue hair hung out of there pigtail holder. Candy turned her head without changing her expression. She was now staring at her pink and purple tutu dress. Her whole body itched to wear it. Before Sweet Tooth left, Candy asked if she could come. It was actually more like a whispered suggestion but it was enough for Sweet Tooth to turn from her little _chocobunny _to a _red hot _devil. Glancing down by chance and saw blood soaking through her jeans. Rolling her eyes, Candy got up and limped to the bathroom. after a shower, Candy put on a pink t-shirt and overall shorts. As she was putting her pigtails a knock rang out in the quiet room. Candy sighed and giggled. One of the boys probably got tired of watching women on tv and was going to check if she was still in the shower. Candy grabbed her _licorice whip _k 35. "What do you _doogies_ want?" Opening the door Candy smiled brightly and twirled her around her finger playfully. Inwardly she hoped her face wasn't red anymore. She didn't have any make up on. It was Gob and Joe. Candy wasn't quite sure why they were still alive. Most people wouldn't be after seeing ST come home drenched in chocolate. Personally, Candy didn't like them. They had put their hands up when they spotted her gun. Candy giggled and tossed the gun on the bed. "_airheads"_

"we didn't mean nothin' Candy"

"W-we just w-were gonna a-ask if ya wanted to join us."

obviously they had realized their mistake so Candy let them off easy. "Look I hate being a _sticky _in the mud but I don't really feel like talking."

"C'mon Candy it'll be fun!" Joe walked into the room and picked Candy up by her waist. "Paws off _butterfingers!"_ Candy pulled butterfingers out of the pouch on her overalls and hit Joe in the head with it. "Ok ok!" Joe set her down and Candy whipped around and plowed him into the wall. Despite her small stature, she was scary! "Now, shall I strangle you?" Sighed Candy playfully. "I believe I have some nice tasty _red vines _in my arsenal." She erupted in a fit of crazed laughter. "Uh candy? Maybe instead you could come to the party?" Squeaked a almost paralyzed Gob. Candy groaned "partypoop" she pouted. Joe collapsed in a series of gasps. His pain and suffering cheered Candy up completely. "well I'm a _jolly rancher _now! Race ya!" Candy gave a maniacal laugh and skipped down the hall. Gob and Joe just stared in wonder.

* * *

laughing, Candy rolled over on her neon orange easy chair so her legs hung over one arm and her elbow leaning on the other. She had just killed two henchmen. She was on a alcohol _high_ and it tended to make her trigger happy. Not that she had any reason not to kill them any other time. "Ok next game!" Called another henchman. All the henchmen gave mischievous smiles. " Candy! We challenge you to the cinnamon challenge!"

"your all _choc' full o' nuts! _one, that was redundant and two, I'm not doin' that!" The room erupted in laughter "why not?" Candy's face burned. "Selina said that you could choke!" The henchmen just kept laughing. "Stop it! Stop it! I said STOP!" Then the door suddenly opened and Candy stopped jumping up and down on her chair and the henchmen stopped hollering. Sweet Tooth had come home. "What are my _peeps_ up too tonight?" A evil grin spread across Sweet Tooths "frosted" lips. "ST! We were just..."

"We dared Candy to take the cinnamon challenge and she won't do it!" Chimed one henchman

Sweet Tooth raised an eyebrow. "Won't take the cinnamon challenge? One would think that cinnamon falls under our MO don't you think Candy?" Sweet Tooth was walking menacingly closer to the crowd. "Imagine. Just imagine how people would react to the candy prince of crimes girlfriend won't take the cinnamon challenge." His voice was sugary sweet and Candy was terrified by it. "ST you don't understand I..."

"Is this an act of fear? Is it Candy? Are you scared of a little cinnamon? Because I can't have any _sour suckers _in my lollipop guild." Trembling, Candy screamed "gimme that!" And grabbed a full teaspoon of cinnamon from a random lackey who had filled the spoon while Sweet Tooth was talking. Candy shoved it in her mouth and swallowed. Hardly a second later, Candy went cross eyed. She gave a light cough and a few brown specks escaped into the air before she covered her mouth. A stronger cough broke through her hand and a large cloud of cinnamon apeared. Both hands went to her throut. Her esophagus was on fire! Candy started wrenching and coughing like crazy. One hand stayed on get throut and the other tried to get grab some water. She grabbed a water bottle and tried to drink but the water was coughed out. "Candy?" Sweet Tooth watched his little doll turned red and tears roll down her cheeks. "Candy!" running around and through the group of men, Sweet Tooth grabbed an _extinguisher _out of his pocket. With one hand, he seized Candy by the waist and force the candy in her mouth. Slowly color returned to her face. Then she whirled around and vomited on the floor. Candy looked to Sweet Tooth. She couldn't recognize his expression. Terror gripped her body again and she ran away as fast as she could. Sweet Tooth watched her go and then turned to the group of stunned henchmen. "Well go on. FINNISH YOU CHALLENGE GOD DAHMIT!" He shouted. Then he ran off after Candy. Not before slipping a little sweetener into the jar of cinnamon.

* * *

Sweet Tooth was just about to leave the room her shared wit Candy when he heard the tiniest whimper coming from the bathroom. Placing his ear to the door he heard faint sobs. "Candy? Open up" Sweet Tooth knocked on the door. The sobs stopped. "C'mon _dove. _talk to me."

"I'm so sorry ST! I couldn't handle it! I'm so sorry please don't be mad I'm sorry!" Sputtered Candy

"mad? Why would I be mad? Ya know know that I think about it, cinnamin is a little spicy for us. Are you gonna come out now?"

"Nu uh"

"then I suggest getting into the bath tub."

Candy didn't question why and jumped into the bath tub. Sweet Tooth shot the hinges on the door and it fell. Candy looked up at him with fear in her eyes. For a second, Sweet Tooths eyes flicked to the dried blood at the bottom of the bathtub. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her like he never had before. Candy was pleasantly surprised. He carried her to the bed and set her down. "I'll be right back. I just have to clear out all the dead bodies rotting on our floor at the moment." Sweet Tooth winked and left the sighed. "Aww gee"


End file.
